Return From Darkness
by giant devil
Summary: OC Naomi struggles day to day with a dull job and few friends but also harbours a dark past which comes back to haunt her and forces events with which she must embrace her training as an ANBU and put her life and everyone ele's in Konoha on the line
1. Chapter 1

This is the prologue to my first fanfic. I know there is a lot of mistakes but hopefully you'll find time to enjoy it. This is the story of my OC and her story. Please review.

Naruto does not belong to me (unfortunatley)

* * *

**Return From Darkness**

Dusk settled into night over the countryside the moon started to reflect the stars as the still fresh air flew over the hills and passing by one of the five legendary ninja villages ,the village hidden in the leaves,

The streets were quiet and empty only a few lamps were lit at night as not to raise too much suspicion for outside travellers….or enemy ninja. A few kilometres from the entrance, hidden in the trees kneeled four figures surrounded in shadow waiting for the right moment to strike when the sun would completely set and then suddenly in an instant they jumped from their positions and sped quickly over the walls and onto the rooftops of the town preferably the ninja's most favoured terrain when in civil areas.

After passing numerous houses they all stopped as one and knelt to one side of a building to spot a single guard patrolling this block of streets with his lamp suspended on a pole the four sat their assessing the risk whether to engage him or not as he was in front of the building they risked going into enemy territory for, if they killed him, the village would eventually find him and definitely try and hunt them down but if they knocked him out there's always the chance he would wake up and alert everyone, they sat their observing him and guessed by his green vest he was a chunin a middle rank ninja of the village sent on guard duty they were confident they could defeat him one on one if they had to but they had the element of surprise on their side and decided that stealth was the best tactic to go for, as the guard closed his eyes to yawn after a late night on duty one of the figures dropped of the side of the roof the moonlight giving aid to her appearance revealing the sight of a young woman suspended upside down with her ankles tied up with the rest of the team lowering her descent , as the guard opened his eyes they focused on a pair of bright eyes focusing on him until his vision was only of the eyes and then darkness enveloped him, as he passed out the girl released the genjutsu illusion and after releasing the rope on her she tied it to the guard as he was hauled up the building.

After he was tied up and hidden well in the bushes they finally continued their pursuit and entered the building revealing a large empty room with a single safe inside,

The lights inside revealed all the party members one was a man with the same stealth gear as the girl with numerous pouches and pockets added on his jacket he smiled as he observed the room and stooped the rest of the team as they tried to run to the safe

"What is it Nomura!!" a slightly older girl with dark red hair shouted, "You don't see it?" he said sarcastically "This room is filled with traps that could kill us all with a slight gust of wind" they all gasped and the bright eyed girl focused her eyes on the room " See if you can break the genjutsu on this room Jun" Nomura said and as he said that Jun clasped her hands together and focused and suddenly the room began to waiver as the illusion of a seemingly empty room gave way to the vision of a dark room with thousands of tripwires and even several chunnin guards all armed and ready to engage them then Jun and Nomura turned to the other two members of the team one a man with bright white hair and a sleeveless shirt revealing strong arms carrying many scars proof that he was a skilled fighter, the other was the red haired girl with a sleek stealth suit with kunai at each side of her leg Nomura turned to them and said "Kato and Kouzway since you are the more of the physical type you should take care of the guards for us" he said in a sly tone Kouzway turned and said " Ah always the coward aren't you Nomura never in the mood for a fight" she said in a energetic tone Nomura shrugged " Well I'm an expert on traps they don't pay me enough to be brave" he shrugged lazily and as he said that Kouzway and Kato sprang into action with incredible agility hopping over the trip wires and engaging the chunnin as they ran towards them and after a few seconds of furious fighting the battle was over Kato shrugged obliviously disappointed "Man those guys were weak they should send stronger people to guard the likes of this if the want it kept safe" and as saying that he walked over to the safe and with only one arm he grasped the door and with enormous strength ripped the safe door off its hinges and as he did he chuckled " All right we got what we came for lets split before the whole town gets here" And so they left the building and later the town back into the forest tree tops heading east to their next destination ,

Morning with a bright sun and a strong gale of wind as a chuninn came too take over guard duty he was shocked too see what transpired inside the vault room the sight of blood and destruction almost made him sick but the lock of the safe open and its contents missing struck him into action as he yelled to the rest of the chunnin on their way to their duty's "Summon the anbu and alert the Hokage at once! The villages hidden documents have been stolen!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Midday has settled over Konoha village, the sky was beginning to cloud and already crowds had begun to gather around the building where the elaborate heist had taken place. Chunins had begun to circle around the building stopping villagers from entering, while inside standing in the shadows dressed in cloaks with white animal masks covering their faces, people of a higher rank were performing their own investigation. The legendary anbu squad were inside the building scattered across the room analysing the evidence left behind in the wake of the robbery. Among the many dark skills that anbu possessed investigation was their most primary skill and were each individually trained to conduct a thorough inspection, The anbu were the hokage's personal unit of highly trained ninja willing to take on highly dangerous missions from interrogation to black ops where it might look like suicide to other ninja, they were the best the village had to offer if you wanted a job done right. While searching they stared at each other and whispered to themselves. Since they've been anbu they gave up their names long ago but they have served with each other for so long that they knew each other by instinct anyway "Well report what have we uncovered then" the one in the wolf mask said and woman voice in a birds mask said "we have uncovered that the illusion was broken before violence ensued so that means they have some talented genjutsu user's there " she said another man in a dog mask spoke quietly "You see all the trip wires and traps lay untouched, not one paper bomb went off, there is definitely a specialist with traps in the team, someone quite skilled to cause this much violence but with letting off one trap" he said. The wolf mask turned to a lone anbu looking at the dead body's of the guards that tried to stop the heist, the still face of a cat did not show the anbus emotion to the horror of their mutilated corpses radiated but the voice was still and young indicating it was a female anbu, she said softly "Judging by these wounds there were two more" she said quietly to not betray her emotion " The large internal bleeding and broken bones indicate this one was incredibly strong maybe almost as strong as Sakura san is now.

And by the other bodies cuts they were precise and perfectly in place with all the major arteries cut, causing a painful death maybe this one was trained as an anbu beforehand" she said. Wolf mask then appeared behind her and put his hand on her back "All right we have seen enough for now, let's report to the hokage on what we have uncovered"

The room of the hokages chambers were large with a bright shade of blue and white and in the middle was a large desk filled with notices and papers of town business that was the hokages duty to sort and file. And behind it all sat Konoha's fifth hokage Tsunade, also one of the three legendary sannin second only in strength to the hokage so maybe it was fate for one of them to take the role as the villages protector, As she sat with her pet pig Ton Ton on top of the table sleeping, she was reading over today's tragedy with increasing anger and stress, to her right stood her apprentice, Shizune always ready to help her in any situation looking at her with worry "Do you need anything to help with the stress, Lady Tsunade?" she said obviously just trying to help. Tsunade frowned at her with anger Shizune froze comically in fear but soon she smiled and said "Thanks Shizune maybe some sake and some snacks for the night ahead", Shizune seemed relieved and bowed then walked out of the room then out of three seconds silence Tsunade quietly said "Ok report what you have found" in the same second four anbu appeared kneeling in front of her desk, Wolf spoke "We have discovered that there were four in total who robbed the vault. They were all especially strong each with individually special skills, there no signs of were they went afterwards but I have scouting squads combing the country as we speak," Tsunade focused on him" Anything else?" she said sternly. "We found an unconscious guard of the roof tops of the same building after breaking the genjutsu on him he woke and said he saw one of them, a young girl with bright eyes entrancing him into sleep" she sat back and absorbed this" hmm this sounds like a special technique or a keki genkai but the only ones I know of two use genjutsu with their eyes were the Uchia's but they are long since extinct except for Sasuke and his brother" she said " What was in the safe that so valuable to them to attempt this risk!?" she shouted. Wolf thought for a second " we believe they were the contents of the first hokage that contains the secret identity of all the anbu members of the village hidden in the leaves and the ancient jutsu of locating us anywhere in the world and killing either one by one or all of us by the curse mark on our arms" he indicated to the tattoo on his arm "It was a fail safe technique in case the anbu ever tried to overrun the villages" The fifth hokages golden eyes were wide with shock and disbelief quickly turning to focused " Then we don't have much time sitting here debating on what to do now, I will request special jonin's to take on this mission and .." wolf interrupted "Lord hokage, with respect to your wisdom, we the anbu request that we should be the ones to solve this dispute, if the jonin leave and they use the curse technique the town is almost defenceless with the exception of you and the chunin." Tsunade was stunned " you could all die" she said realizing it was obvious to say but necessary as well Wolf lifted his head " we face that fear everyday, why should now be any different" he spoke calmly. Tsunade turned her back and said " fine you have my permission to go, it will be ranked an S rank mission and you are free to use any squad or member in the village even the jounin if you need" staring at the view of the village " Thank you lord hokage but I already have someone special in mind" he said and as disappeared not only one second did Shizunee appear with the food and drinks.

Anbu headquarters' was hidden deep underground within the village.

Its location was known only to its members and the hokage personally and that was it the secrets that lay in there were too dark and dangerous to let anyone look at and were always guarded personally by Anbu guards. The building was almost pitch dark except for a few lit candles lay at each corner of an small room. It could fit possibly fifteen at best but no one would be there for long to be that overcrowded the way of the anbu is to be of service at all times, in the centre stood the four members after returning from the Fifth's office they gather round and form the plan on the mission to come

"Okay this mission is S rank which means there is little time for debate on this matter what I say is what we do is that clear?" barked wolf his voice was stern but silent, the three other anbu all nodded at once agreeing he was the group leader for this mission "According to the fifths orders this is to be a retrieval mission! No contact with the enemy whatsoever"

The anbu stared at each other, from their elite skills and intelligence from looking at the scene of the robbery they all understood that retrieving that scroll from enemy's skilled enough to steal it right under their noses would be impossible without detection ,Wolf sighing in frustration stared at the rest of the team ,

"We all know that is not going to happen so if the choice of either distraction or assassinations does not succeed, we have to be ready for combat and as I said in the fifths room there is someone I know who could prove useful for this mission but I don't know if she will be too thrilled working as an anbu again.

The team looked at him in silence and confusion….no one could leave the anbu, they wouldn't let you….


End file.
